The Crack on the Floor
by torete
Summary: Hanabi could not move, but she could feel her palms breaking out in a sweat. She wanted to escape but found herself unable to leave the crack on the floor. She could almost feel their breaths rising up to the ceiling and through the crack…


**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note: **Don't like Yaoi, don't read.

**-X-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

It was hot one afternoon and ten year old Hanabi was lying on the cool, clean, shiny wooden floor of her older sister's room. The narrow planks of wood that held the floor together were always waxed to a gleamy sheen because her sister could not stand a speck of dust in their apartment home.

As she lay pondering, she noticed that one of her missing marbles was underneath her sister's dresser. Last week when it went missing she had become terribly upset because it was her favorite. It was a large globe of glass with four wavy streaks of red, yellow, green, and blue swirling inside its crystal shell.

But the marble was so tightly wedged in by a leg of the dresser that Hanabi could not get it to roll out as she used the end of her ruler to retrieve it. She tried moving the dresser, but it was too heavy, so she crawled underneath it and worked on extracting the marble from its hiding place.

As her fingers went to work, she noticed that it was easier to get it out by removing the dirt that had stuck like gum on the seam of the floor that connected one plank of wood to another.

Hanabi used her hairpin like a shovel, taking out the line of dirt in small doses. And then she saw it. A crack between two planks of wood about six inches from where the marble squatted waiting for liberation. The crack was right under the far corner of the dresser, and Hanabi was afraid that if she was not careful in getting the marble out of its prison under the dresser leg, it would fall into the crack and be lost forever.

From where she was, the crack was only as narrow as a slit. Hanabi was curious, because she had never known such a crack existed; and apprehensive, because if there was nothing but empty darkness under the crack, she would never have her marble back; and if there was a room under the crack, the people downstairs would get angry at them for dropping things on them.

Her fear and curiosity got the better of her. She crawled out and looked for Yakumo, the girl who was left to baby-sit her that afternoon. It did not take long for Yakumo to move the dresser. As soon as Hanabi saw the marble budging, she ran to the crack near the wall and covered it with her hands so the marble would not fall into it.

"I have it," Yakumo said, picking up the marble as it slid out, reluctantly, at first. "Come on, help me push back the dresser."

But Hanabi did not pay her any attention. She had discovered that the crack looked down into a bedroom. A huge bed was in the middle of the room, and there was a small radio by the bedside table near the lamp. There was no one on the room and it was dark because there were no windows.

Yakumo tried pulling her up from her prostrate position. "Hanabi-chan, get up," she commanded. "What are you doing there? If you don't get up you'll have to move the dresser yourself."

Hanabi did not budge. After a few moments, Yakumo gave up on her, and Hanabi heard her receding footsteps and the door closing behind her.

The room below fascinated her, keeping her face glued to the crack. Something told her that if she stayed longer she would see something. The room itself though was nothing extraordinary, it was a bit untidy, the bed was not that properly made, the pillows were covered in pillow cases which she imagined were not crisp, and there were a few strewn clothes on the floor.

Hanabi shivered and wondered what the occupant would do if they should ever find out what she was doing.

Just then someone entered the room. It was a blond boy, a friend of her elder sister, and then he went out. A few minutes later, he was in the room again. He took off his shirt and lay down on the bed. Then his hand reached for the radio, and the music filled the room and did what Hanabi thought was very strange: it wafted up towards her, as if it wanted her to hear.

Hanabi could not move, but she could feel her palms breaking out in a sweat. She wanted to escape but found herself unable to leave the crack on the floor.

It was not long before someone else was in the room. It was another boy; the new comer had dark hair and styled in a way which Hanabi thought strangely resembled a duck's tail feathers. Then she remembered that her sister's pink haired friend had once shown her a picture, of at that time was her crush, and it was this boy.

The dark haired boy turned off the radio. The blond said something to him and he switched it on again. Then he took off his shirt and his pants and did something which Hanabi had never seen done before. He lay down beside the blond boy and started touching and kissing him. They started embracing each other, and kissing very long kisses. The blond sat up and started unbuckling his belt all the while still kissing the other. The other boy suddenly reached for his pants and started unzipping it.

Hanabi was getting embarrassed and felt herself growing faint with what she was witnessing before her. She could almost feel their breaths rising up to the ceiling and through the crack, reaching her like smoke. She covered her nose, but her eyes were intent on studying the scene taking place down below.

Hanabi was now terribly confused and scared, because the position their bodies had recently assumed where not so unlike the way she would see dogs humping on the streets. And whenever the other boy heaved, his head would tilt towards the ceiling. His eyes closed in a kind of heavy, drugged slumber, and what would happen if he were to open his eyes?

Someone held Hanabi's arm, petrified and panicked, she held her breath and tried to keep her heart from pounding so damn hard against her chest. She looked up; it was her sister, home from the supermarket.

"Hanabi-chan, you are not supposed to do that," Hinata said as she gently pulled her little sister up." It's not good to spy on people."

Then she smiled and asked with a playful look in her eyes, "What did you see?"

Hanabi dared not tell her what she had just witnessed and lied to her sister. She just told her that it was just an empty messy room. Maybe Hinata believe her, and maybe she didn't, but she helped her sister push the dresser back its place.

Hanabi went after her sister to the kitchen and sat in frozen watchfulness as Hinata made some snacks. When Hinata noticed her, she commented about her pale face as she went towards her and asked if she was feeling well. Hanabi nodded weakly.

"Hanabi-chan, I'm just going to step out for a while and bring some snacks for Naruto-kun, okay."

Hanabi shot up from her seat, "I'll do it for you." Before her sister could say anything she was out the door, with the paper bag full of sandwiches in hand.

**-**

**-**

**Note**: First attempt at Yaoi.

I guess this is a result of the hot weather here… Lol

I might continue this…I think.

Any ways please review.


End file.
